fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Thunder Games
Fusion Thunder Games is a video game development and publishing studio headquarted in Canada. It's a small company that is best known for creating titles based off Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, the Sonic the 3D Hedgehog trilogy. They've developed several other Sonic games, along with titles based on Nintendo's Mario, Donkey Kong and Pokémon. Recently, former members of the now-defunct company Killtendo have come to work for them. History Fusion Thunder Games first formed in 1994. When the Sega Saturn ws released, they got permission from Sonic Team and Sega to create a 3D Sonic the Hedgehog game for the console. Sonic the 3D Hedgehog would be their first complete work, and it was set for a 1997 release, but by the time it was finished, gamers had lost interest in the Sega Saturn due to the upcoming release of the Sega Dreamcast. The developers couldn't bring their project to the newer system without having to rebuild the whole thing, so the game was shelved for 15 years. The company disappeared for some time, trying to figure out how they could make their resurgence. In late 2009, they decided to make their own remake of the Game Boy title, Castlevania: The Adventure, after seeing how M2 and Konami handled their own remake of the game, Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth. Progress was slow, and there was no telling when they were going to have a satisfactory build. In mid-2012, the company regained some enthusiasm when their first game, Sonic the 3D Hedgehog, was downloaded and played by the public for the very first time. This lead to them making more games, including the game's sequels and the anniversary title, Sonic Final Battle Genesis. Many non-Sonic games were made, including (but not limited to) Donkey Kong Generations, Donkey Kong Country Returns 2: Tiki Tak Counterattack, Super Mario Super Land, Newly Super Mario Bros. U, Pokemon Heroes: The Game, Pokemon Heroes Reloaded: The Lost Silver, Heroes of the Greatest Destiny (which had Sonic as a playable character, but not the main protagonist), Luigi & Sonic: Dimension Tension and most recently Castlevania: The Legend of Dracula Resurrected Chapter 1 - The Adventure and Super Smash Bros.: The Mystical Struggle. When Killtendo disbanded following the cancellation of Sonic Out Of The Zone, some of it's former members came to work for Fusion Thunder Games. Their first full project as a team was going to be Sonic Peregrination, but for reasons unknown, that project was cancelled. Instead, their efforts were focused on finishing the Castlevania project that the latter started many years back. Thanks to the increased amount of staff members, they finally got a perfect build for their decade-old endeavor. Their remake of Castlevania: The Adventure could be released at last, and on the year of the original Game Boy title's 30th anniversary. Future With Fusion Thunder Games now more of a working company, and with some of the former Killtendo staff with them, they intend on making even more games based off well-known IPs. Following the release of their Castlevania remake, they began work on the direct follow-up, Castlevania: The Legend of Dracula Resurrected Chapter 2 - Belmont's Revenge, which is based on the original Game Boy sequel. No release date is given for it at this time, but with more enthusiasm and crew members than before, they promise it won't take nearly as long to develop. One thing that the company has expressed interest in is creating their own video games based on their own original ideas. This is set to become a high priority for Fusion Thunder Games after they finish their second Castlevania remake. Category:Companies Category:Game Companies Category:Fan Companies